Currently, gingival collagen is acknowledged as possessing a rapid turnover. The intent of the research proposed in this project, therefore, is to critically examine this hypothesis and the hypothesis that diabetes accelerates collagen catabolism. The catabolism of rat gingival collagen will be quantitated in control and streptozotocin-induced diabetic rats and compared to that in other connective tissues.